1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polyurethanes and more particularly to polyurethanes having polypeptides admixed therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyurethanes have found broad utility in coatings, foams and the like because of their excellent chemical and physical properties. Polyurethanes are typically the reaction products of an isocyanate and a polyreactive hydrogen compound such as a polyhydroxy compound or a polyamine. Further, polyurethanes may also contain urea linkages in addition to the urethane linkages due to the reaction of the isocyanate group with water or amines. Polyurethanes have enjoyed this extensive use because of the variety of materials that can be used as the reactive hydrogen compound.
More particularly, polyurethanes may be fabricated into two general types of foams, flexible foams and rigid foams. The flexible foams are elastomeric in nature and must possess properties suitable to provide cushioning and the like; whereas, rigid polyurethanes are used for structural and insulating purposes.
In the formation of polyurethane foams, fillers may be added which not only can reduce the cost of the final polyurethane, but also enhance the final desired properties of the polyurethane product. These fillers are typically inorganic fillers such as silica, barium sulfate and similar known filling materials.
In accordance with the present invention, a filler material for polyurethane and more particularly, polyurethane foam is provided which enhances the properties of the final polyurethane product.